<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spin The Bottle by AceLucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097945">Spin The Bottle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky'>AceLucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Comfort, Coming Out, Drunken Shenanigans, First Kiss, Friends Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Hugs, Kissing, Multi, Party, Rage, Spin the Bottle, Teasing, Teenagers, hand holding, things getting out of hand, true emotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s one of those evenings where the cadets are having a celebration, there’s plenty of food &amp; drink and it causes them to get a little excitable and play spin the bottle. When Jean spins and it lands on Marco, he’s afraid of his own emotions and others figuring it out so storms off - Marco goes after him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spin The Bottle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I usually write about the vets/older characters, but I got this idea in my head the other night and just thought it was sweet. I have a soft spot for Jean x Marco and it was nice to write about characters I never usually write for. (♥ω♥ )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ymir pulled away from Krista, a cocky smirk on her face clearly intended to disguise the fact that while kissing Krista she had been in paradise. Krista just smiled sweetly, a soft giggle escaping her lips as Ymir sat back.</p><p>“Why don’t I get that lucky,” Reiner muttered under his breath.</p><p>Krista positively beamed at him, “What was that?”</p><p>Reiner turned red in the face in a matter of seconds, “Errr nothing.”</p><p>“Who’s next?” Armin asked, innocent as ever as he picked up the bottle. </p><p>“Clockwise dummy,” Jean said snatching the bottle from Armin. </p><p>The other’s face fell, “Sorry I forgot.”</p><p>Jean sighs and Armin tries to hide the fact that he feels embarrassed, perhaps he had just been getting carried away with the game a little too much and had indeed forgotten the rules. </p><p>They were all a little giddy on the evening in question, a lot of food and drinks including meat amongst other things had led to a party-type atmosphere among the cadets. One thing had led to another until one of them had decided now was the perfect time to play an innocent game of spin the bottle.</p><p>So far, so good. The kisses for the most part hadn’t been anything spectacular, just simple kisses a few on the cheek of the other, or a peck on the lips. There were some where the contact lasted longer but neither really moved their lips against the other. There had been two kisses which had been a little more passionate and caused a great amount of whopping and cheering, one had been Ymir and Krista, the other Mikasa and Reiner - much to Eren’s annoyance. Armin on the other hand liked seeing Mikasa happy, it was rare they ever saw her relax completely and enjoy herself. It was clear the kiss she’d shared was just a bit of silly fun, a moment to forget about the horrors beyond the wall, but still Eren had’t quite seen it that way. </p><p>With bottle in hand Jean spun it eagerly, but any trace of that cocky attitude crashed when the bottle slowed and stopped on Marco. </p><p>Perhaps Jean would have played the game, it certainly looked like it to the others when he rolled his eyes but started to lean in towards Marco who had no objections. But his pride was hurt momentarily and the second he felt attacked and as if someone was questioning his intention he had to retreat. So when Connie spoke he knew it was over - Marco figuring it out just before Jean did. </p><p>“Ohhh Jean &amp; Marco sitting in a tree,” Connie laughed. </p><p>“So eager,” Eren agreed also laughing patting Connie on the back in a slightly condescending fashion. </p><p>Connie bumped his shoulder into Reiner who gave a low chuckle but shook his head, despite being a similar age as the others, he felt far too old to be here. </p><p>Jean threw down his glass, “This game is stupid anyway!”</p><p>He got up from where he was sat, then looked back at the bottle and threw that in the same direction as his glass.</p><p>“Of course you’d have a problem with the game,” Eren said as he folded his arms. “Everyone else plays along but you can’t take a joke.”</p><p>Mikasa and Reiner got ready to break up another fight between the two. </p><p>Jean sneered his direction, “Oh I suppose you were happy because you got to kiss Mikasa, why don’t the two of you just fuck already.”</p><p>Not that their kiss was one of the more passionate ones - but Jean felt desperate and was clutching at straws. </p><p>“Jean!” Sasha interjected.</p><p>“Oh shut it potato girl!”</p><p>“Hey!” Connie stood up now.</p><p>Jean looked at his friends, then stormed out of the barracks into the cool evening air. </p><p>His blood was on fire, his fists felt as if they might punch the nearest wall if he didn’t stuff them so far into his pockets. Why did he do that? Why did he react like that? He could have just kissed Marco, nice and quick like everyone else was. No one was making a big deal out of who anyone was kissing, it was just fun, harmless fun. But he had, he had made an issue out of kissing Marco and now everyone would know.</p><p>He heard footsteps behind him and tried to blink away the tears he felt forming, he couldn’t bare to be any more embarrassed than he already had been that evening. </p><p>Jean didn’t turn but there was something about the footsteps and breathing of the other that told him who it was. There was no urgency or aggressive nature in the way they moved or their presence. </p><p>“You know you don’t always have to be so defensive,” Marco said calmly. It wasn’t accusatory, quite the opposite.</p><p>“What cause you would want to kiss me?” Jean retorted, turning to face his friend. </p><p>What Marco saw in Jean’s eyes was not disgust but rather fear, a fear of being rejected perhaps. Jean would never admit it but Marco knew him far better than he thought he did. </p><p>Marco took a step forward, he wasn’t sure how Jean would react but with no one else around as a witness he decided to test the water. One hand was placed on Jean’s shoulder, he gave a gentle reassuring squeeze then took another step forward. His gaze didn’t leave Jean’s eyes, he saw the remnants of whatever tears had been building. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Marco reassured him and Jean noticed in that moment how the freckles on his cheeks reminded him of the constellations in the sky. “No one is here now.”</p><p>Marco leant in, his lips pressed against Jean’s, gently, slowly. Marco was somewhat surprised but thankful that Jean didn’t pull away, he allowed Marco to move his lips against his for a moment, tasting one another, Jean frozen to the spot as they kissed. When they broke apart from one another so gently it felt like feathers being brushed on their lips, Jean was still staring, unbelieving in Marco’s direction, mouth open. </p><p>“There that wasn’t so bad was it?” Marco chuckled. </p><p>When Marco stepped back Jean’s mouth was agape, his cheeks flushed with colour that left him with no where to hide and portrayed his true emotions.</p><p>“It’s a beautiful night,” Marco commented. Jean was astounded at how the other could continue as if nothing had just happened, as if he hadn’t just kissed him. </p><p>“I..” Jean was unable to say anything else.</p><p>“It’s okay I won’t tell anyone,” Marco smiled and held his hand out for Jean. </p><p>Jean felt as if his legs had turned to lead and even if he’d known what to say his throat felt constricted. </p><p>“It’s okay to be honest with yourself and others, it isn’t a weakness you know? But great leaders they figure that out in the end. There’s no rush,” Marco said calmly.</p><p>Jean blinked several times, “Marco…why did…” He couldn’t string the sentence together that had formed in his head. </p><p>He could have run away, he could have run back to the others and told them what Marco did and laughed about it, made jokes, played the idiot. He could have, but he didn’t. Jean chose to do something for himself instead and not battle against himself, taking Marco’s hand.</p><p>“If I come with you, can we…”</p><p>“Kiss again?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>